1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to electrical devices, and particularly to an electrical device having two hinged parts.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electrical devices include two main bodies that are movably attached to each other, whereby the electrical device can be safely stored in a closed (or folded) state, and used in an open (or unfolded) state. Generally, in a foldable or slidable electrical device such as a mobile phone, a user must slide and/or rotate the two main bodies relative to each other to change the device from the closed/folded state to the open/unfolded state. This can be inconvenient because the amount of force that needs to be applied may be uncomfortable for the user.
What is needed, therefore, is an electrical device which can overcome the described limitations.